


Sleep Tight, Otto

by CyberSapphire



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, but why would you, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSapphire/pseuds/CyberSapphire
Summary: Otto overworks himself, and Antauri convinces him to sleep.Otto, unconsciously, convinced Antauri to do the same.





	Sleep Tight, Otto

**Author's Note:**

> Title by christy

Otto’s legs hurt. A lot. Not only had he helped fend off a formless attack on Shuggazoom that day, but it was midnight and he still hadn’t sat down. Of course, this project was WAY more important than sitting. Or sleeping. Or most things. What was he making again? Otto took a sip from a glass of water he didn't remember getting. He stared at his work in progress machine for a few seconds. He looked at the clock again. An entire 39 minutes had passed. Fun. Otto felt like he was pressing his face into cling wrap and trying to exist normally. The door to his room opened, and Otto heard it, but his brain didn't register it. Someone was talking to him now, his brain still not registering that either. A hand on his shoulder pulled him back into reality.

"Otto, how long have you been working?" Antauri said. He had another glass of water in his hand.

"Uhh," Otto looked at the clock, it was 1 am now. "A while? I don't know."

"Otto."

"I feel fine,"

"Otto" 

"Just let me get this wiring working" Otto reached for his toolbox, but Antauri grabbed his hand.

"You are going to bed, now." He took Otto's goggles from his face. His eyes were wide and vacant, probably exhausted to hell.

"But my bed… pod… thing.. is a mess,"

"Then you won't sleep in your bed." That sentence would've caught Otto's attention if he wasn't dead tired. A small part of him in the back of his head figured out what was going on, but Otto was too tired to notice. Antauri began guiding Otto out of his room by his shoulders, nearly sleepwalking. 

The scent in Antauri's room nearly put Otto to sleep right then. He wasn’t sure if Antauri still had a sense of smell, but Otto could tell he kept up the habit of burning incense. The sand was uncomfortable under his feet, despite being too tightly packed to really feel the sand texture. The reason why Antauri decorated in this way was a mystery to Otto, but he had to admit, it was very tranquil. He stumbled on a rock, and remembered how little Antauri actually used his feet. Otto's thoughts started to trail off, and he leaned on Antauri.

"Do you even sleep here anymore?" Otto asked. It was a valid question, as sleep was entirely optional for him as long as he charged.

The answer was no, but Antauri was not about to admit it. He pulled back the blanket, letting Otto flip down.

He was out the second his face hit Antauri's bed. He tucked pulled the covers over the green monkey, and sat on the end of the bed. He may not sleep, but he found that meditation accomplished the same effect without fully forfeiting awareness. He may get up at only 70% charged in the morning, but it was enough. He crossed his legs, and started to clear his head, trying to find a sound in his room to focus on. He had a small water fountain, and the whirring of his own body… but his mind landed on the sound of Otto breathing. Soft, steady… a very soft snore started. Antauri floated a couple inches from the bed.

He was startled out of trance by a tug on his tail. Otto appeared to be asleep, but he was clutching the end of Antauri's tail like his life depended on it. His face was scrunched, and his whole body curled up. Antauri floated closer to him, and tried to get a read on what he was feeling. Otto was radiating fear, frustration, and even a little embarrassment. Clearly not a fun nightmare. While he could enter Otto's mind, find out exactly what he was dreaming about, and forcibly calm him down… the team had agreed that it was a bit invasive. So Antauri did what he could. He focused on his calm feeling, and his hand began to glow softly. Very, very gently, he pressed his hand to Otto's face. He began to suspect that Otto had a deeper reason for staying up so late then just working, whether he knew it or not. Otto relaxed slightly. He ran his thumb across his cheek, and Otto's breathing steadied. He still clung to Antauri's tail. Slowly, he pulled it from his grasp, leaving the green monkey curled around nothing. He attempted to resume meditating…

He barely floated a millimeter when he was pulled head first into something soft. Otto. Otto was the soft thing. Still dead asleep. Hugging Antauri. He shook the residual startle from his tail. His mind was a mess, and he didn't know if it was from the close contact, the suddenness, or the fact that he was tired. Slowly, he laid down.

Might as well submit to the reality of being hugged. It became a crushing reality, when Otto held him tighter. There was no way he could move now. Never mind that he could phase right through him and escape at any time. He was obviously very trapped and unable to move from the softest thing his new sensors had ever experienced. 

He levitated his charger to his head, attaching it with a satisfying click. Burying his face into Otto's fur, he let himself fully slip into sleep mode for the first time in weeks.

Both of them had pleasant dreams that night.


End file.
